


Wide Open Spaces

by Limestone_and_Hemlock



Series: Fleet of Ships [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aesthetic post, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Izzy and Maria are Not Related, Description of Domestic Violence, Drabble, F/F, Maribel, Past Spousal Abuse, Picspam, References to Domestic Violence, References to a parent having Alzheimer's, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limestone_and_Hemlock/pseuds/Limestone_and_Hemlock
Summary: Maria meets Izzy, a woman on the run.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Isabel Evans
Series: Fleet of Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Wide Open Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning:  
> -References to past domestic violence  
> -Brief description of spousal abuse  
> -References to a parent having the early stages of Alzheimer's

Maria Deluca's life is okay. She makes enough money as a small-town singer, fortune teller, and bar owner to afford her mortgage, and in-home care for her mom, who has early onset Alzheimer's. While hosting her weekly fleece-the-rich-ladies Pilates class in the parking lot, she meets Izzy Evans. At first, Maria wants nothing to do with her, figuring that if you've met one rich blonde Stepford wife in head-to-toe Lululemon, you've met them all. Until one night, Maria gives Izzy a twenty-dollar palm reading and gets a premonition of Izzy's darkest secret and deepest trauma. After that, she suspects there's more to Izzy than she first realized. Especially when Izzy starts showing up in her dreams.

_Maria caught up with Izzy in the parking lot. "Izzy, wait!"_

_Izzy turned to face her, looking wild-eyed and slightly panicked._

_"What happened?" Maria asked in a low voice, so passersby wouldn't hear. "With your husband I mean."_

_Izzy's manicured fingers made a tiny, spastic movement, and then curled into her palms._

_"The same thing that happens in most shitty marriages," Izzy said bitterly. "For the first year or so it was just yelling, but then he started using his fists. Three months ago he came at me with a gun, but he tripped and dropped it, so I shot him in the leg and ran."_

_Maria swallowed. "Did he, um--"_

_"Die?" Izzy prompted. "No idea. I didn't stick around to find out. And I've made a point of not watching the news ever since then."_


End file.
